1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for protecting an operator when he or she contacts an electrical apparatus arranged in a insulated housing and, more particularly, for protecting electronic devices contained in electrical communication apparatus when the operator carries a high electrostatic charge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the use of modern, highly insulating materials, we are increasingly confronted with the problem of electrostatic discharging (ESD). This more or less painful experience is generally known. The electrostatic charge generally arises from the modern equipment of rooms, e.g., synthetic carpeting. Charged individuals suffer an electric shock of greater or lesser intensity when they touch grounded or conductive objects or when they touch objects whose dielectric strength is lower than the charge voltage. Furthermore, when the individuals carrying the high current are discharged, a strong electromagnetic field occurs which, in electrical apparatus, can induce voltages which can themselves lead to malfunctions of the apparatus.
In order to overcome this problem, it is firstly required that the dielectric strength between the contact points be increased. This can be attained, for example, by increasing the distances or interposing insulators. However, this method quickly meets with limitations e.g., in the case of high voltages, redesign of the structure of the electronic equipment is necessary.
The aim of the invention is both to protect the operator from painful discharge currents and also to protect the electronic devices of electrical apparatus from high currents and associated strong electromagnetic fields.